Su Luz
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Un extraño sueño sobre sucesos del día anterior, ¿Que sucedió con Monoma y Shinsou en la visita al parque de diversiones?


En esta historia Shinsou es transferido a la clase B de héroes, se hace una pequeña mención a hechos recientes del manga.

* * *

Su Luz

Estaba caminando. Observa sus pies ya que no siente hacer el esfuerzo para moverse. Cuándo vuelve a levantar la mirada se encuentra en medio de varias mesas, donde alumnos de la clas estaban almorzando y hablando entre ellos. Pero no hay sonido, los ve mover sus labios y las reacciones de los compañeros con quienes conversaban; pero no se encontraba más sonido además de sus pasos haciéndose lugar. Aunque puede ver varios lugares vacíos y brazos estirados que lo invitan, varios, varios brazos estirados; él sólo puede observarlos sin realmente sentirse invitado a ninguno. Siente una mano tocando su hombro y es lanzado hacia atrás, vuela observando como la escena de la cafetería se transforma como si de una obra de teatro de tratase; cambia la escena. Las mesas, sillas y alimentos son escondidos por sus propios compañeros. Tras un pequeño pestañeo, el fondo también cambia completamente. Ahora hay mucha luz, demasiada. Se inclina hasta la ventanilla y observa la noche estrellada que alumbra el parque de diversiones, el que puede ver desde arriba. Dirige la mirada hacia adelante, dónde quien le estaba hablando hasta el momento se encuentra disgustado —y cubierto de luz, él es luz—. Aunque le enceguece su brillo lo quiere seguir escuchando, se inclina hacia adelante; apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Entorna los ojos para verlo, pero la luz que desprende le niega la vista. Acerca la mano para confirmar que está allí, entonces cae. Sin llegar a tocarlo, sin llegar a decirle que...

 _¿Que?_ Sigue cayendo _¿Que quería decirle?_ El suelo se tiñe de colores antes de aterrizar cómodamente parado _¿A quien le estaba hablando?_ Observa el gran carrusel frente suyo, moviéndose en círculos lentamente haciendo sonar música que a todo el mundo le recuerda a su niñez.

—Shinsou-kun —escucha desde un costado, cuando se gira no se encuentra a nadie; salvo a todos los visitantes de aquél parque de diversiones. Que hablaban, que brillaban, que sonreían; pero no para él.

Vuelve la mirada hacia el carrusel. La clase 1-B —ahora su clase— se encontraba ocupando todo este.

Camina hacia la atracción, pisando las sombras del suelo que no se colorean por la luz del sol que las iluminan. El juego gira sobre sí mismo, y entre las risotadas de sus compañeros comienza a ver asomarse desde una esquina a alguien sentado en uno de los caballos; estirando su mano e invitándolo a que se sume. Al observar sus enormes ojos grises se siente caer en una espiral, las luces y sombras del parque diversiones se mueven a su alrededor. Las conversaciones de sus compañeros junto a las voces de los visitantes lo ensordecen, mientras gira, gira y gira; cayendo al fondo de aquellos ojos tan, pero, _Oh_ , tan hermosos como dementes.

Ahora se encuentra de pie, rodeado de completa oscuridad salvo una potente luz que ilumina su izquierda. Monoma. _Oh, Monoma_ ; aquél bizarro sueño toma sentido cuándo lo ve atemorizado a su lado. Están caminando en una atracción de terror, se ve a sí mismo escabullirse desde el techo de forma similar a que lo hizo en el Festival Cultural. Monoma pega un pequeño salto y él escucha su propia risa, el contrario finge que sus miedos no existen aunque se encuentra aterrado. Caminan lento, con varias copias de sí mismo saltando en la oscuridad en medio de aquel interminable pasillo. Con Neito completamente aterrado hasta lo cómico y adorable que era verlo. Siente calor en su brazo y observa una mirada que le huye, su corazón retumba sin desenfreno en su pecho. Cómo lo hizo el día anterior, y otras tantas veces más ¿Aquél fue el momento en que lo decidió? Monoma refunfuña entre dientes, con sus manos apretando con fuerza su brazo. _Oh, lo ama tanto._

Sus ojos se abren siendo invadidos por la luz de la mañana, estira el brazo y apaga la alarma que desde hace rato estaba sonando. Se sienta en la cama, recordando retazos del sueño y lo sucedido el día anterior.

El día en el parque de diversiones que —a costa de quejas de parte de Monoma— su curso había organizado disfrutar con la clase 1-A. Pasa los pies a un costado de la cama y se calza las pantuflas, piensa en los momentos recordados en el sueño. Todos aquéllos en lo que estuvo junto al rubio de lengua afilada.

Se dirige hasta el baño y abre la canilla, para comenzar a lavarse la cara. Uno de los primeros juegos a los que decidieron subirse como curso fue al carrousel —él nunca entendería como llegaron a esa decisión— dónde gracias al ser los únicos mayores de diez años arriba consiguieron lugares para todos, talvez en eso radicaba la decisión ahora que lo pensaba. Se observa en el espejo mientras seca su rostro, bajo sus ojos se podía notar aquéllas acostumbradas ojeras y su pelo lavanda continuaba teniendo ese acostumbrado desorden que nunca había mostrado interés por ordenar. Pone un poco de crema dental en su cepillo de dientes para a continuación llevarlo hasta su boca ¿Por que había aceptado subirse a ese juego, haciendo de tonto en el proceso? Lleva el cepillo hasta la parte izquierda de su boca y recuerda, aquélla mano estirada hacia él. Los ojos de Monoma, por los que más de una vez había sentido hundirse lo invitaban. Y, como fue dándose cuenta desde que fue transferido a esa clase; no podía negarle nada a estos. Tomó su mano y subió a su lado, siendo rodeado por risas de sus nuevos compañeros sin poder creer que hubo aceptado. La voz de Monoma primero los acompañaba para finalmente distraerse hablando con otra compañera, Setsuna. El restante del juego, como otros que le acompañarían hasta que se reunieron los dos cursos para almorzar, lo pasaron separados.

Tras el último buche, Shinsou escupe en la pileta; para luego darse por vencido antes de siquiera intentarlo de peinar su cabello. Vuelve a la habitación, buscando el uniforme escolar. En la ardua búsqueda de sus zapatos se recuerda a sí mismo cuándo ayer no paraba de observarlos, con la bandeja en sus manos buscando un lugar para sentarse entre grupos ya formados. En una mesa se encontraba el líder innato de Midoriya, que conseguía el respeto y amistad de con quien hablara. En otra mesa estaba Kaminari, que con su personalidad extrovertida fácilmente se acercaba a cualquier persona. Aunque ambos lo estuvieran llamando, se sentía un tipo de beneficencia en pro del chico nuevo y solitario; y no estaba de humor de comenzar a hablar por esas razones. Otros varios compañeros de su nuevo curso también lo invitaban, pero al igual que en los anteriores casos su reacción era más de incomodidad que de otra cosa. Pasó la bandeja a sólo una mano para usar la restante para rascar su nuca, en un intento de mitigar los nervios que esa situación le provocaba. Cuándo uno de sus pies comenzó a dirigirse con la vista aún en el suelo hacia una mesa vacía, sintió un peso en su hombro. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Monoma, que había comenzado una conversación antes de siquiera dirigirle una palabra. El rubio rodeaba su hombro con confianza y camaradería, dirigiéndolo hasta su mesa. Cómo si hubieran entablado amistad desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sonríe bajo el peso de aquél brazo ¿Monoma no lo trató así desde un principio? Piensa mientras se pone los pantalones de su uniforme, la inusual personalidad de Neito le ofreció una amistad desde la primera vez que cruzaron palabra y antes de poder considerarlo ya se veía junto a él en cada oportunidad posible; buscándolo él mismo en algunos casos.

Se pone el saco luego de atarse la corbata, comienza a guardar los útiles que había usado la última vez que hubo estudiado. La oscuridad del tonto juego para generar miedo, fue uno de los últimos a los que entró. Cuándo en la puerta dijeron que sólo se podía entrar de a dos personas, sintió rápidamente a Monoma que lo empujaba; con la excusa de querer ver su neutral rostro asustado. Agradeció tanto el resultado de los acontecimientos, piensa, mientras una sonrisa se desliza por su rostro al cerrar la mochila.

Monoma era un miedoso de primera, realmente no podía recordar ningún susto con el que no hubiera pegado un salto; lo peor es que la mayoría eran realmente malos. Mientras cierra la puerta de su habitación, rememora el calor que sintió cuándo Monoma se tomó con fuerza de su brazo. Cada tanto el rubio lo observaba para comprobar si era el único afectado; al ver como Shinsou lo observaba desde arriba, su tembloroso cuerpo también ponía una nueva reacción de rabia. Y el de pelo lavanda sólo podía pensar en lo extraordinariamente hermoso que era. Con esa extraña forma de ser entre burlona, orgullosa y a veces amigable, en su peculiar manera. Realmente se sentía caer por él.

Sale hacia la Academia no sin antes tomar una manzana para el camino. Ve pasar a Tetsutetsu corriendo con el desayuno en la boca, haciéndole gestos para que se apresure. Después de verificar la hora y comprobar que llegaría a tiempo, sigue caminando a su ritmo. Pensando en el último juego al que subieron, dónde por iniciativa propia invitó a Monoma a acompañarlo.

Limpia la manzana en su ropa y le da la primer mordida, pensando en aquél rostro orgulloso al aceptar su invitación. Mastica, con la imagen del hermoso rostro iluminado por las luces de la noche en su cabeza. Lo había observado con tal fascinación que el contrario lo notó, mostrando su; aún así, hermosa mueca burlona. Desvío la mirada hacia el paisaje que le regalaba la rueda de la fortuna, escuchando unas quejas poco después.

—¿Para eso me invitaste al juego? —pregunta Monoma, con el codo apoyado contra la ventanilla y su mejilla haciendo un pliegue contra su mano cerrada.

—¿Tú necesitas razones para invitarme a un lugar?

—Puede ser —sonríe, mientras pasa una pierna sobre la otra.

El sólo pensar en lo que sucede después lo hace sentir avergonzado, más aún cuando al abrir la puerta de su salón observa al mismísimo Monoma parado frente al escritorio del profesor —que aún no había llegado— con los brazos extendidos, como si lo hubiera encontrado en medio de una explicación. Ni bien da un paso dentro de la habitación, todas las miradas se giran hacia su dirección; hasta la del anterior foco de atención.

Monoma se le acerca sonriente y a pasos apresurados hasta llegar frente suyo, toma su corbata y lo empuja hacia adelante.

—¿Puedes creer que no creen que te gusto? —pregunta el rubio, haciendo fuerza aún en la corbata. Con él sintiendo un pequeño apretón en el cuello, pensando en el porque le dio tantas vueltas a lo sucedido en el día anterior hasta el punto de haber soñado con eso.

—¿Por qué no me gustarías? —responde, copiando el _"¿Por qué no te gustaría?"_ recibido la noche anterior. Aquélla respuesta que lo dejó con más dudas que respuestas mientras lo observaba alejarse para volver junto a otro grupo a los dormitorios.

Monoma agranda la sonrisa como si del gato de Cheshire se tratara, y mientras escucha como Kendo se pone de pie para detener la escena; da otro pequeño empujón en la corbata para acortar la poca distancia que los separa. Hundiéndose en la sensación más suave y deliciosa que cualquiera de los dos pudo haber sentido.

El beso es cortado por un golpe en la cabeza que recibe en la cabeza el rubio, y, mientras este es regañado con la representante de clase; Shinsou aprovecha para sentarse en su lugar. Con varios de sus compañeros diciéndole que estaba loco por haberse fijado en Monoma. Pero, al observar el guiño que este le dedica mientras lo regañaban; no podía pensar más que le encantaría fundirse en esa locura.


End file.
